superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ocean Master
Orm Curry is the half-brother of Aquaman. He hates his brother and wants to take his brother's place as the king of Atlantis. Occasionally, he would ally himself with villains such as Black Manta, the Shark, Queen Bee or the Injustice Gang. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-One, Orm Curry was Aquaman's fully human half-brother, the son of Tom Curry (Aquaman's human father). After Atlanna (Aquaman’s Atlantean mother) died, Tom remarried (presumed to be Mary O'Sullivan). They named their child, Orm. He grew up under the shadow of his heroic half-brother and resented the fact that he had none of Aquaman's powers, as he was fully human. As he grew older, he became a petty criminal. On one occasion, the adolescent Orm was released into his older brother’s care. As fate would have it, Orm was struck in the head by an unknown rock stricken with amnesia. He argued with his now unknown caretaker and then disappeared shortly thereafter.As recounted to Aqualad from Aquaman in Aquaman, #29 (September/October 1966). Several years later, Orm had reappeared as the Ocean Master, a high-tech pirate and terrorist wearing a special suit that would allow him to operate underwater. He initially attacked ships but quickly moved on to causing natural disasters in order to hold the world at ransom. Aquaman and Aqualad were called in to help defend against this unseen foe. They were soon captured by the Ocean Master but managed to escape. Aquaman was then unable to fight Ocean Master after having seen behind the Ocean Master's mask and realizing that he was his half-brother Orm, although he did stop his plan.As revealed in Aquaman, #29 (September/October 1966). A few years later, Aquaman, Aqualad and Mera notice a strangely-shaped submarine descending upon Atlantis. As Aquaman investigates, he becomes stuck to the side of the ship. Then the ship begins to discharge Manta-Men, creatures in service to his foe, Black Manta. With Aquaman trapped, Manta initiates the next stage of his plan. He releases a light-beam focused onto the protective dome surrounding Atlantis. It forms has a molecular bond that releases a chemical compound that causes the sea to burn. Aquaman has now been able to free himself. Vulko, the chief scientist of Atlantis (and future king) can see no way to reverse the effect. Aquaman wants to flush out all of the contaminated water, forcing everyone remaining behind to breathe oxygen instead of water (remember Atlanteans can only remain out of the water for up to one hour). Aquaman urges him to initiates Project-X – a serum, that once administered will allow an Atlantean’s lungs to adapt to breathing air. Only Aquaman, Mera, their infant son, and Aqualad are spared the inoculations, so that they may continue to protect not just Atlantis, but the seas as well. Black Manta’s scheme is eventually thwarted and he flees. Aquaman and Aqualad chase him down, with hopes to capture him. With the two heroes out of Atlantis, the Black Manta returns. After a short skirmish with Queen Mera, that leaves the Atlantean monarch unconscious, the Black Manta abducts her infant son, Arthur, Jr. and holds him ransom aboard his sea-saucer. The Black Manta issues an ultimatum, Aquaman's life for his sons. Aquaman has little choice but to comply with Black Manta's demands. As Aquaman prepares to surrender himself, another submersible craft descends on Atlantis. It is the ‘hammerhead shark-shaped ship’ of the Ocean Master (who still does not recognize his brother). He then turns his vessel towards Black Manta's saucer and opens fire. The two villains continue to fight one another with Aquaman caught in between. Manta gets the drop on Aquaman, but Ocean Master emerges from his own ship and attacks him. The two continue battling, enabling Aquaman and Aquababy to get to safety. As the fight concludes, Ocean Master manages to escape. And presumably, so does Black Manta.As reveled in Aquaman, #35 (September/October 1967). It is not long before the Ocean Master returns to taunt Aquaman once again. It’s as if he is drawn by some unseen hatred. As the royal family, with Aqualad, his sea horse, Imp, Tusky, a walrus, and the infant, Arthur, Jr. enjoy some down time, outside the city's walls, the Ocean Master strikes. Aquababy is atop Imp's back, the giant seahorse playfully bucks, sending the infant hurtling towards a sharpened coral reef privinding the perfect opportunity for the Ocena Mater. He catches the baby and begins to taunt Aquaman. Aquaman stares the Ocean Master down, but cannot bring himself to strike him. Aquaman and Aqualad demand Ocean Master release the Prince of Atlantis. Ocean Master responds by callously tossing the baby away. Mera projects a hard water hand to catch her son. Aquaman still tries to reason with the madman. The Ocean Master thinks that Aquaman is weak and antagonizes him further by firing a ray gun at a passing sea turtle. Aquaman cannot restrain himself any longer and tackles the Ocean Master. The two are locked in mortal combat when suddenly, a bizarre phenomenon occurs. The very sea itself begins to rot and erode away. Large vacuum pockets appear and swallow Mera and Tusky. While Aquaman tries to free them, the architect behind this attack makes his presence known – it is the Scavenger. He demands to know the location of a mysterious alien artifact known as the ‘Time-Decelerator.’ Aquaman does not know what the Scavenger is talking about. The Ocean Master however, feels that this alien artifact is something he wants to possess. Aquaman telepathically summons every sea creature of the deep to stop the Scavenger's vessel, which is the apparent cause of the bizarre phenomenon. None of them succeed in rupturing the ship's impenetrable hull. As a ruse, the Ocean Master tells the Scavenger that he has found the ‘Time-Decelerator’, and points him in the direction of a nearby cave. The two eventually put an end to the Scavengers quest. Aquaman then successfully blows up the Scorpion-Ship. In the chaos, the Ocean Master has escaped, and will, no doubt, challenge Aquaman another day.As revealed in Aquaman, #37 (January/February 1968). The Ocean Master eventually regained his memory when Deadman (an apparition on the side of good)Deadman was formerly a circus acrobat, Boston Brand who was murdered. took possession of his body and unlocked Orm's memories. He was attempting to save Aquaman's life from an alien artifact that the Ocean Master has in his possession, but inadvertently freed Ocean Master's repressed memories.As revealed in Aquaman, #50/2 (March-April 1970). Powers and Abilities Powers Ocean Master was a high tech sea pirate who utilized many innovative gadgets and weaponry during his early years as a supervillain. * Magic: Eventually he would better arm himself with a mastery of magical powers through Atlantean mystical relics giving him arcane abilities with effects including magical bolts and telepathy. Abilities None. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Water Breather Helmet:' A helmet that allows him to breath underwater. *'Marine Adaptation:' Body armor that protects him from water pressure, along with additional combat padding. Appearances Ocean Master did not appear in any episode of the Superfriends TV Show. Earth-One Appearances: *''Final Crisis: Secret Files, #1'' (February 2009) – post-crisis retconned appearance Earth-1A Appearance: *''Super Friends, #8'' (November 1, 1977): ** In this SuperFriends issue, we are told that the Red Tornado's appearance follows the events in [[Justice League of America, 146| Justice League of America, Vol. 18 #146]] (September, 1977). In the JLA #146 we are introduced to the Injustice Gang. Notes * The Ocean Master first appeared in Aquaman, #29 (September/October 1966). * He was created by Bob Haney and Nick Cardy. References Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Villains Category:Aquaman enemies